infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanti Lal
Kanti and Butterfly share the same creator. Personality Kanti is a very calm, very calculating color-eater. As a somewhat selfish creature, he eternally lusts for more power (which he can get through eating large amounts of color) but knows that there will be consequences if he just goes out and steals it from everything in his path. Because of this, he will act nice and do odd-jobs for someone in exchange for a few seconds of stealing color from that person. (This color will rejuvenate). He believes in stealing colour comparable to the person he is stealing from; if the person has nothing, he won’t steal any colour. If the person was important or well-off, he’d steal quite a bit. (This may also be because he is quite jealous of people with lots of power and money and despises them greatly). He is also the sort of person who would take advantage of a for-hire mercenary, have them kill someone, and then turn on them and quickly dispose of the evidence… unless, of course, if he could do the dirty job better himself, in which case he’d just go and do it. In most other situations, however, he would rather argue his way out of a battle than fight directly. He also has a semi-compassionate heart at some times, especially when he sees people who live in ruin and are dying. He might give them food if their situation was horrible enough, and he might be willing to part with some of his curios if it would help a poor person more than it would him. Kanti has an abnormal hate and fear of birds. He will go out of his way to destroy them. He also despises other thieves, who are some of the only people he will kill willingly. Basic Infomation Full name: '''Kanti Lal '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Color-Stealer (a subspecies of Bogeyman) '''Age: 21 Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Nationality: '''None/Letalis '''Occupation: '''Wanderer / Thief / Trader '''Height: 6’ 6” (198 cm) Weight: 190 lbs (86.1 kg) Body Type: '''Thin, slender and tall; not very muscular '''Hairstyle and color: '''Black, wiry threads twisted into points '''Eye color: Black (though they are not really eyes) Skin color: '''Light grey/ white '''Likes: '''Colors, eating colors, outsmarting a worthy opponent, power, shiny things '''Dislikes: '''bullies, losing his own color through wounds/vomiting, people with extreme riches or power, the state of poverty (it tugs at his heart whenever he sees poor people), peppermint and other plants that he is allergic to, other thieves '''Fears: a phobia of birds Favourite color: '''purple and blue '''Favourite foods: color Favourite drink: '''Water '''Hobbies: Stealing colors, stalking interesting/colorful people, trading curios for other curios or color Talents: '''Can suck the coloor out of just about anything (it can’t be white or black), can rejuvenate from wounds by stealing coloors from other living things '''Tamperment: he is a bit of both peaceful and aggressive. He attempts to avoid direct combat, but will attack viciously if he is forced into it. The only exemption to this is if someone tries to steal from him. He will attack that person ruthlessly until they run away, they return the item, or they die (whichever happens first). Fighting techniques: '''Sucking colors, vomiting concentrated color (which burns a bit like acid), and stabbing with spines. Summary: Close-range fighter. Rather weak against ranged weapons. '''Weapon: Will rip one of the spines from his back to make make-shift dagger/sword if need be. Basic Summary of role in Letalis Kanti is a wanderer/trader/thief of the Agon and Haotul continent. While wandering, he searches for color which will help him grow more powerful and appease his ever-lusting appetite. He usually spirals in an area before heading to the next, making sure that he sees everything noteworthy and steals (or gains by bartering and/or working) whatever appeals to his lust for empowerment. As a Bogey, he does not tire easily, so he can travel a bit farther than an average creature by foot. He has also gained a small sort of infamy amongst highwaymen and bandits because his ruthlessness towards other thieves. Basic History As a Color-eater Bogey, Kanti was born out of a dream, which was wrenched away and made real by the magic that saturates Letalis. When he was ‘born’ into the real world, he was environ 7 years of age. Confused by a sudden change of surroundings (he faintly remembered the dream he belonged to), he had to manage to survive amongst other lost children in the streets of Siruk, where pirates rule and organized chaos is just a way of life. He generally had the advantage among the homeless children, as he could simply prey off the others for his food, their color. This, however, caused him to incur a great many enemies among the homeless of the pirate city. Some of these would later become bandits or pirates. By his middle teens, Kanti had managed to pull himself out of the role of gutter-rat by doing little odd-jobs for the most random of people and collecting/thieving curios which he could trade for money and other things. As soon as he had acquired enough money, he bought clothes, packed up a small collection of curious objects he had for future trading, and set off to wander and explore the many areas of the continent. He hopes to find a few great sources of color (whether they be people, creature, or object) and steal colour from them. As color makes him evolve, he’s sure that colour from the greatest sources will make him as powerful as he can be. Interesting Facts *Kanti has to be careful not to drain his clothes of color because they would then crumble to ash. This has unfortunately happened a few times. *He can repair his own wounds through eating colors. *He can unseal and seal his mouth willingly. When unsealed, he can take a direct in-breath and steal lots of a color from what’s directly in front of him (up to 1 meter), or he can take a deeper breath with his head tilted upwards (towards the sky) and steal little amounts of colour from anything within the 1 meter radius around him. * He is allergic to certain plants most notably peppermint and honeysuckle. In physically eating any of these, he will vomit up all of his ingested colors and go through a period of seizuring. Peppermint, in particular, poses problems to him; it is the only living thing he cannot suck colour from, and anything smeared with peppermint essence is resistant to his color-stealing. Even touching anything with peppermint essence on it will make the body part where it touched numb before making him nauseous and tired. For example: if someone took a bath in peppermint tea, he would not be able to steal color from them. Because of this allergy, he will tend to pass through areas with lots of plants quickly. *Kanti’s species is dominantly polygamous. He has a little pocketbook in which he keeps the girls he has an eye on and one day wishes to court at least a few of them. Links B-17 (Butterfly) Category:NPC